Hotty Handbook
by thefewtheproudtheinsane
Summary: Hermione is at a slumber party, and she brings a fun activity to show the other girls. Formerly under the name of vikilurvestories.


This is a one shot story about what Gryffindor girls do when really, really bored at a slumber party.

"C'mon Hermione"

"Please?"

"It won't be that bad."

"It'll be fun. You know just us girls."

Hermione was surrounded. There were four girls around her all wanting her to participate in their slumber party. They looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. But she could resist, she knew she could.

"If you don't we will get rid of this lovely book." Said Pavarti as she held Hermione's beloved, dog eared copy of Hogwarts: A History over the fire.

"Ok, Ok! Don't hurt my book!" Hermione hasn't really changed over the six years that Harry and Ron had known her. Sure her looks had slightly changed, her hair was no longer a bush but curls that would make Shirley Temple green with envy, and she now had a willowy figure but underneath it all Hermione was still homework and good grades obsessed.

"Hermione you know we just want you to have some fun." Ginny tried to lighten the situation a little.

"Yeah, yeah." Hermione tried to stay angry. A girl's night could be just the thing to relax her. She was actually looking forward to it. Even though she would never admit it.

It was about nine o'clock in the evening and the sixth year girl's dorm had over seven girls in it, from all houses. And there was no fighting, as Voldemort had been defeated the year before and all the Slytherins had decided not to be so rude in general, and many had become friends with people of different houses.

"Ok girls today's movie is... GREASE!" Ginny had taken charge and picked a muggle movie for the group to watch.

Hermione was secretly excited. She loved this movie! And knew all the words.

Once her favorite song came on she couldn't help it she jumped up, grabbed a hairbrush and started singing.

Summer lovin' had me a blast 

**Summer lovin' happened so fast.**

The other girls started laughing and clapping. Pansy Parkinson jumped up as well and started singing the part of Sandy, leaving Hermione do be Danny.

I met a girl crazy for me 

**I met a boy, cute as can be**

They sang the entire song together and at the end collapsed in giggles onto the big mound of bedding were the other girls were lying.

"I can't believe you know that song! It's a muggle movie!" Hermione though very happy was still wondering how Pansy knew the words.

Pansy gave a giggle, "I have my ways." She said, wiggling her eyebrows. This caused the entire group to collapse into giggles again.

At the end of the movie, some girls were kinda bored. One started doing Ginny's hair into braids.

"Does anyone have an idea of what we can do?" Hannah wanted to know.

Suddenly and idea occurred to Hermione. She had gotten a very interesting Christmas present from one of her cousins, who went to Dumstrang, and she had never used it. "I do!" she ran over to her trunk with the other girls watching her as she dug around for a few seconds, "Ah ha! Here it is." What she was holding up was a small black book with flames coming up from the bottom, and the words Hottie Handbook written across the top in orange letters.

"What's that?" Lavender was interested, as were the rest of the girls.

"This," Hermione explained, "Is a very interesting book. It is a grading scale for girls to see how hot a guy is."

All the girls squealed. "Someone get a quill! Lets do this thing!"

After a few seconds of turmoil Hermione was appointed the 'Official Writer Downer' by the rest of the girls.

"Ok who first?"

The answers came immediately, "Ron", "The Weasly Twins", "Oliver Wood", "Harry Potter", "Blaise Zabini" "Draco Malfoy!" at that name all the girls started agreeing. "Yea Draco!"

"Ok, Draco Malfoy it is." As she said this in a small flame outline Malfoy's picture appeared. "Niiiiiice" chorused several of the girls.

She filled in several of the answers asking other girls for their opinions.

"Ok, what are some of his best features?"

"Those gorgeous eyes!"

"His sharp cheekbones"

"His lips. Defiantly"

"His ass."

All girls stared at Hermione. "What? I'm only human."

"Hermione this means that you were looking at Draco Malfoy's ass" Lavender stated.

"Well hasn't everybody?"

"True, lets keep going."

Outside the door several boys were crouched at the bottom of the stairs to the girls dormitory, each with an Extendible Ear looking very shocked. Among the boys there included Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

"I knew I wasn't imagining things when I caught looking her at me in the library."

Ta Da! My first oneshot! sniffs I'm so proud.


End file.
